


Taking a Shot

by Laylah



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different kind of trouble, of course, because Eve's growing up awfully pretty, and the way she looked at him when he woke her up this morning -- he shouldn't think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Shot

What a waste of time this has turned out to be. Dallas lines up for another shot, sends the ten ball spinning toward the other pocket as the others click together softly. Grandfather's trust fund was due to pay out yesterday, so there _should_ have been money for his allowance. Just his rotten luck that the house got robbed last night, and now everyone acts like they're bankrupt and doomed. The damn thieves couldn't possibly have made off with that much. It's really just an excuse to not give him any of the money he asked for.

And now this game has even started with a bad break, too, the eight ball in the way of two of the stripes when he was trying to sink those first. Dallas is going back to the city first thing in the morning. This is pathetic.

When the door opens, he's already scowling as he looks up. But it's not one of the servants come to fuss at him again, and he wipes the scowl off his face.

"Hey, little Eve," he says. "You looking for me?" This is a different kind of trouble, of course, because Eve's growing up awfully pretty, and the way she looked at him when he woke her up this morning -- he shouldn't think about it.

Eve nods, and even blushes a little. "I thought," she says, "I hoped, if you weren't still mad, maybe you would give me a lesson now?"

Hell, not like this game has been any good anyway. "Sure, I can do that," Dallas says. He strolls around the table to fish the sunk balls back out again. "You have to promise me no God stuff tonight, though, okay?"

She looks a little hurt about that, frowning like she _still_ wishes she could bring him around, but when he crosses his arms she nods, just a little. "Billiards isn't something you pray about anyway."

Dallas grins at her. "You'd be surprised," he says, and winks. "I've seen some real tough guys praying they'd make an important shot."

That makes her smile, so that's okay. It's better when they can treat that whole thing like the joke it is. Dallas racks up the balls and gets a second cue down from the wall. It's nearly as tall as she is, but that just means she looks cute holding it.

"I'm going to break here, okay?" he says. "Then I'll show you how to take a shot."

Eve nods, and watches him all wide-eyed as he lines up to take his shot. He always kind of wants to show off when he has an audience, even Eve, who seems to think everything he does is golden anyway. But he can always get fancy later. Right now he just wants to set up the table so she has one or two easy shots to try for practice.

And she seems to turn his luck around, too -- he hits the cue ball straight on, and it smacks into the racked balls with a satisfying crack, just left of center. The five drops right into the center pocket, and the eight rolls toward a corner where it'll be out of the way. That ought to make it his turn still, but Dallas is feeling generous. "Come here, sweetie," he says. "I bet you could sink the twelve from here."

"Show me?" Eve says, as she comes around the table.

"Right here," Dallas says, pointing at the spot where she should stand. "Get a good grip on your cue, and guide it with your other hand, and knock the cue ball right into the twelve."

"Okay," Eve says, but she's hesitating, and it doesn't look like she really knows what to do with the stick.

"Tch," Dallas says, "you've got a table right here, and you've never even tried it out? Here, let me show you." He gets behind her, closes his right hand over hers on the butt of the cue, and leans over to show her how to support the stick with her left. She feels really warm under him, and her hair smells like roses. "Now," he says, "just give it a good smack." He backs off to give her room to try it out, and because it's suddenly gotten a lot hotter in here.

Eve takes her shot, but it's timid, not enough force behind it, and the twelve just rolls lazily away from the cue ball, doesn't get anywhere near the corner pocket. She looks up at him sort of nervously.

"You'll get the hang of it," Dallas says. "You're my little sister, after all. Give it another try?"

"It's still my turn?" Eve says.

"Well," Dallas says. "Not if we were playing a real game. But you're just learning." He picks up his own stick again. "Tell you what. I'll take another, so you can watch, and then you can try again."

Eve nods, and watches him as he walks around the table, picks out the two ball, lines up. He glances up at her as he's about to take the shot, and catches this thing she's doing with her hands on her cue stick, and his hand slips. The shot goes wide, barely hitting the two and sending it off into a knot of other balls on the far side of the table.

"See?" Dallas says. It's definitely too hot in here. "Even a pro can mess up sometimes. Your turn."

"You're so nice to me, Dallas," Eve says, like she thinks he missed on purpose. She studies the table for a minute, then steps up to it. "Like this?"

She has to lean over the table further to reach the shot she's going for this time, far enough that she's up on tip toes. He should really just back off. "Like this," Dallas says, leaning over her again, and she fits right against his hips, stretched out across the table under him, and her legs tremble a little from holding her up. "Nice and easy, sweetheart."

"Okay," Eve says. Her voice is thin and breathy. Dallas wonders if she feels as worked up as he does. He doesn't let go this time when she takes her shot, and as she pushes with the cue her hips rock back to counterbalance, and he bites his lip to keep from moaning. She sinks the eleven this time, a nice hard shot.

"There you go," Dallas says. He doesn't move. "Knew you'd pick it up fast. That makes it your shot again."

"It's because you're helping," Eve says, and Dallas finally makes himself let go of her. "Will you help me again?"

"If you want," Dallas says. He shouldn't do this but he's not really sure he cares. "See if you can get the nine this time." She'll have to spread herself over the table again to make that shot, maybe even more than last time.

But she nods, doesn't argue, just does it, and when Dallas drapes himself over her back she squirms just a little, and the friction makes up his mind for him. He helps Eve take her shot, and then -- when she _does_ sink the nine, and he didn't really think she would -- stays right where he is. His lips brush the nape of her neck, where one stray curl is coming loose from her hair.

"Dallas?" she says, really softly.

"You love your big brother, don't you, Eve?" Dallas says. He rocks his hips just enough to feel how warm and firm she is against him. "You want to do something nice for me?"

"You," Eve says, "what do you, oh," when he reaches down and starts to pull up her skirt.

"I won't hurt you, sweetie," Dallas says. "You just feel too good." Under her skirt her thighs are so smooth, trembling, and she squirms when his hand slides up between them. She's so goddamn warm. "It's going to be okay, little Eve. You know that, don't you?"

Her cue stick slips from her fingers and rolls across the table. She clutches at his hand instead. "Dallas," she says.

Dallas pushes her skirt up around her waist, hooks his fingers in her panties and pulls them down. "My pretty little Eve," he says. He kisses the back of her neck. "Don't be afraid." His hand fumbles only a little on his buttons, and then he's pulling his cock free. Eve's breathing is shaky and loud, and hitches when Dallas pushes his cock between her legs.

"Dallas," she whispers again. "Brother." God, that shouldn't make him harder. Her whole body shudders under him when he presses against the soft damp heat of her cunt, and he slides the first time, can't even push past how tight she is.

"God," he says. "I want you so much, Eve. Want you to be mine, my sweetheart, my pretty girl."

Eve takes a couple deep breaths, almost like sobs, and nods once, and the second time Dallas pushes he opens her up, sinks right into her and oh, sweet mother Mary, she's _tight_. She's probably never even stuck her fingers up there. Too much of a good girl. And she makes these pretty little whimpering noises when he pushes, when he gets in deeper -- noises like she's hurting, but she's slicking up around him just fine, so he doesn't think she really wants him to stop.

"Sshh, sweetie," Dallas says, covering her mouth with his hand. Her free hand comes up to hold onto his wrist, and he buries his face in the sweet-scented curls of her hair. "Don't want anyone to hear you. Don't want anyone to see us doing this." Eve shakes her head, shivering under him, holding on tight. His hand muffles the noises she makes, and he thinks they'll be okay -- God, he can imagine what this would look like if anyone came in, when he has her pinned and squirming under him with her skirt up around her waist and his cock buried in her cunt.

She feels so damn good, better than any of the cheap bitches he's had in speakeasies before this, and knowing she hasn't given it to anyone else -- she's his, just his, probably doesn't even _want_ anyone else to screw her, and Dallas wishes he could last but it's not going to happen, and -- he pulls out when he can't stand it anymore, just pushes between her thighs, sliding against her cunt now that she's so slick, and he muffles his groan in the hollow of her shoulder when he comes like that.

"Eve," he breathes. "My pretty girl. My sweet little Eve." He squeezes her hand, lifts it up off the table so he can kiss her fingers. "We're going to keep this a secret, right? You're not going to tell anyone?"

For a second it looks like she's hesitating, and then Eve nods. Her breathing is still shaky.

"That's my girl," Dallas says. He takes his hand off her mouth, lets her go, steps back so she can stand up awkwardly.

She tugs at her skirt, like she's trying to hide the mess he's made of her. "Dallas," she says. Her eyes are wide.

He leans down and kisses her mouth, just for a second, to keep her from asking any awkward questions. "Why don't you go get cleaned up," he says, "and then we can try playing an actual game? You seemed to be picking it up pretty fast."

Eve blushes, still staring up at him, and nods. She's looking at him like a little love struck puppy.

Maybe he should leave late tonight, instead of waiting for morning.


End file.
